1977 Michigan 400
The 1977 Michigan 400, nicknamed as "Klint's Early Celebrations", is known for leader rookie racer Klint Shiftright accidentally celebrating on lap 198 where he reached the finish line after he thought it was the final lap. Klint cried and his father Kraig, The King, Roger and Luke were there for him. The actual winner turned out to be The King after Klint's blunder with his father Kraig in second. Klint finished 14th. All of the part-time racers attended. Those were Tom Landis, Dale Earnhardt Sr, Ernie Gearson, Billy Ford, Don Chapcar and Thomas Tanrev. Rookies Klint Shiftright, Chick Hicks and Sammy Smelter also enter. It's also known for Sammy Smelter's first top 5 and makes one of his rare finishes! Also, Chick Hicks, Carl Smith, Anthony "Tony" Steeringson III (Related to Ray. His nephew, his brother Tony Steeringson Sr also raced, in the Indy 500s of 1938, 1939 and from 1946 to 1957), Ronald Oaks, Andrew Axler and Bill Brady all crashed on lap 163. None of them missed a race, though. Transcript Klint Celebrates too early and loses! Spike: And Klint Shiftright in the lead with Strip Weathers 2nd and Klint's father Kraig in 3rd. Klint: YEAH I WON! I WON! I WON JUST THERE YES! Spike: OH MY GOD! KLINT SHIFTRIGHT CELEBRATING, THE KING LEADING! YESSS! Pinkie: I was not expecting Klint to win! Klint: WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO! CELEBRATION! Hey! What is this? Why is The King in the lead? Roy Lassertire: What are you doing Klint? You still have one lap to go... Klint: WHAT? NOOO! (A little later) Spike: IT'S TRAGIC THAT KLINT CELEBRATED BUT LOST, BUT FANS WANT IT! IT'S STRIP WEATHERS FOR THE WIN! Pinkie: WOO WOO WOO WOO!!! THE FREAKING KING DID IT!! (Later) Klint: Roy. I shall go to the shed now. I deserve to be there forever. I'm a stupid 19-year-old rookie anyway! (Starts to cry) Roy: Look, kid! Wait! (in the shed Klint is crying badly) Klint (cries): NOOO! I WAS CELEBRATING AND I LOST! I AM THE BIGGEST LOSER OF ALL TIME! (Kraig, The King, Roger, and Luke arrive) The King: It's okay, Klint. Kraig: Yeah, it's pretty much fine, son. Roger: You will win at Michigan someday. The King: It's okay. Klint: I KNOW, I KNOW! Luke: Really bad thing. Kraig: Hopefully you will win next time. The King: All of the fans cheered because of my win. Kraig: Yeah, they will cheer louder when you win next time! Klint (stops crying): Dad, King, Luke and Roger, you are the best. (The Queen arrives) Lynda: Pretty much okay, as my husband said. The King: Likely so. It's okay, Klint. Klint: I hope I don't make another blunder King. The King: No no. You won't. Roger: Well he might again, but maybe you're right. Interesting... Results 1. The King - 200 laps 2. Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps 3. Johnathan Melter - 200 laps 4. Alloy Wilson - 200 laps 5. Sammy Smelter - 200 laps 6. Tom Landis - 200 laps 7. Mike Seasons - 200 laps 8. Don Alternators - 200 laps 9. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 10. Thomas Tanrev - 200 laps 11. Cole Speedland - 200 laps 12. David Palmer - 200 laps 13. Charles Johnson - 200 laps 14. Klint Shiftright - 200 laps (Celebrated early and lost the race, but finished, he then cried in the garage) 15. Michael Smith - 200 laps 16. Billy Ford - 200 laps 17. Bill Shields - 200 laps 18. Darrell Cartrip - 200 laps 19. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps 20. Bobby Carsac - 200 laps 21. James Robson - 200 laps 22. Mike Yankee - 200 laps 23. Don Chapcar - 200 laps 24. Norman Green - 200 laps 25. Chick Hicks - 162 laps(crashed) 26. Carl Smith - 162 laps(crashed) 27. Tony Steeringson Jr - 162 laps(crashed) 28. Bill Brady - 162 laps(crashed) 29. Andrew Axler - 162 laps(crashed) 30. Ronald Oaks - 162 laps(crashed) 31. Ron Pitcar - 54 laps(engine) 32. Alex Quint - 30 laps(hit the wall) 33. Dick Miller - 14 laps(crash) 34. R.A Rubberton - DNS